Abel's Angel
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Based after the series. Able meets a strange girl old as him and esther is queen, but what happens when Cain bashes esther's first ball? Abel X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

The Vatican and the AX have gotten so close to making a peace treaty with the Empire.

The Empire's living, well inhabitance are Methuselah, commonly known as Vampires. This city is protected by a barrier that keeps all the sun's UV rays at bay. Theirs also a Terran or human part to the Empire, the Terrans do odd jobs for the Methuselah and give blood, they medically do this and the Terrans are paid quite well for this.

The Vatican is in Rome, where many different branches are held with in it's holy walls. One of these many branches is the AX. This Branch is employed with many unique and skilled people. From Scientists to Androids. They are given code names such as Gunslinger or Beast.

Esther found out that she was the heir to Albion and accepts claim to the throne. Abel, joined with Ion Fortuna on the other hand left to search for Cain until he is killed.

This is where our story begins...

**Chapter one**

One beautiful spring morning, Sister-no, Queen Esther was walking through the garden when some guy comes running at her crying, "Death to the false Queen!" Esther being a former member of AX, defends herself from the man. "I never asked to be queen!" She cried, then he smiled and said "Good! At least you'll die instead of being queen!" But before she could due anything, Gunslinger suddenly appears. He injures the man but doesn't kill him. "Father Tres!" she exclaimed. "Sister Esther Blanchett, I have come to give you a message from her Eminence Lady Caterina." Esther replies, "I'll get it in a moment, but first I need to tell the guard to tighten security around the garden." "Affirmative, the security protecting you is not efferent enough, would you like me to inquire to Lady Caterina for Ax member to protect you?" He asked. Esther turned white and replied, "No, no, no, no! I don't want to cause AX any short handedness with every one looking for Cain."

Tres looked at her, but didn't say any thing. Esther walked into the palace and asked to see the captain of the guard. He came up and asked, "What be your majesty's request?" Esther smiled and replied, "The security around the garden may need to be tightened. Not a few moments ago I was attacked and if it wasn't for Father Tres, I would have been hurt or worse."

The Captain bowed. "It will be done your grace." "Thank you." She replied and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she ment it.

Esther went to her study and said, "Okay it should be safe here." Tres hands her the letter and she quickly opens it. The letter read:

D_earest Esther,_

_I hope you are well and that you are adjusting well to your new life. Things here have been going a bit fast for my tastes, but we have been getting word from every one that there are no clues to the where abouts of Cain..._

_ However there are no communications from Father Able, and from what I heard from the Empress, Ion Fortuna is with him. We have been keeping and ear out for them, but for now there isn't a sound of them. _

_ There have been some unsettling roomers in the south, some one or something has been committing back to back mascaras of small towns. I was hoping maybe you could investigate this matter. I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was strapped. But your the only Ax member that is free enough to go down there and search. _

_ I have asked the Empress to send you a few of the android dolls for you if you decide to take this mission. I thank you in advanced __and I will be in your debt._

_ Lady Catrina._

Esther replies, "Father Tres, I would like you to give a message back to Lady Caterina. Tell her I will be leaving as soon as the Dolls come. I'll need to program one to pose as me while I'm away." She handed him the letter and then he left.

About a week later the dolls came and Esther programed them to be just like her. It took a few days, but by the time on the third night she was able to program them all. She set the dolls to activate as soon as one is broken. Before she left she decided to call the captain of the guard to her study.

As soon as he stepped in, she began to speak. "Mr. Clayer, I have some thing that you need to know as my Captain." She took a deep breath then added "I'm going to be leaving for a while and I don't know when I'll return. I have have some android dolls to take my place till I return. They will act and look just as I am now. If one gets destroyed another will take it's place. This is how they will act until I return. I don't plan to be away as long as a year."

The Captain stood there speechless. Once he took this all in he exclaimed, "But your our Queen! You can't just leave for no reason! And if you must I'll have you escorted." Esther replied, "Where I'm going I want to be unnoticeable," she paused. "I'll most likely have and Ax member from the Vatican with me." She lied.

Mr. Clayer sighed, "At least let me help you prepare. I'll have a fair amount of money to help you with your travel expenses." Esther smiled at him and then asked, "I would like to look through the armory for some bullets and a silver knife." Mr. Clayer didn't like the fact that she wanted a silver knife, but helped her pick out the right bullets for her gun and the right size knife for her to carry.

The next day Captain Clayer was summand to Esther's study and there she awaited with all her things in a single bag. She smiled at him and said, "Your my most trusted person here at the castle, because you were so loyal to my parents. When I return you'll have as long as you wish off."

She gave him a hug then left through a secret passage way, that lead to the back of the garden. She saw the gate hidden behind the ivy and went through it.

Soon she was on the streets of Albion and began to head towards the train station. She got herself a train ticket and went aboard. She then took her seat and watch the scenery go by.

She soon fell back into a familiar routine, she was about to turn and talk to Father Nightroad, to suddenly remember that he wasn't there. With a heavy sigh she curled up and took a nap before she got to the next train station.

It was early when the train stopped. Esther got off stretched and went to the closest food store to the train station. She got herself breakfast and bought something for lunch since one of the towns were closed because of the mass murders.

Esther couldn't believe that some one would be full of so much hatred to kill a whole town of people! She sighed then headed back toward the train bought another ticket then went to the next town. She smiled at a family sitting across the way from her. The little girl asked, "Are you a an angel?" Esther blushed at the complement and laughed, "No, but being a Sister of the church you might get lucky and see one." The little girl asked, "Have you seen one Sister?" Esther smiled sadly and replied, "Yes, once. He had great big wings and would always save me when I was in trouble. I guess you could say he was my guardian angel."

The little girl asked, "Would I be able to see my guardian angel one day too?" Esther replied, "Maybe, you never know. But if you keep your mind and heart open you might see him one day."

The little girl gave a beaming face then turned to talk to her mother.

Esther wonder what it would feel like beaming up at a mother and father, but then she slapped her self for being depressed at a time like that. She had a mission to do and she was going to do it proper! She took another nap that lasted half way there. She woke, up ate, used the rest room, then went back to sleep. She was afraid to be awake because she would begin to remember the past and Abel. So she slept dreamless nights.

As soon as the train stopped at Ishtavosh, Esther got off and went to find a cheep Hotel to stay in for the night. Esther got her room key and decided to right a letter to Captain Clayer. So she wrote a longer letter and began to fall asleep again. So she finished up the letter and then went out to look around the town to get some info on her mission. She walked all through the day and the closer she got to the other side of town the less people she saw till soon she didn't see any.

Suddenly there was a woman's scream coming form the next street. Esther ran to it and was stopped instantly in her tracks. Before her was literally a river of blood and bodies. There was all ages there with in just a few feet of her.

Then she spotted what killed all those innocent people... It was humanoid, but not a shred of humanity left in the creature. It stood at six feet and had claws that could cut anything. It's head was off balance with it's skinny body. But the mouth it self was most horrifying, the mouth would practically split the head in half, in order to shove large amounts of human body parts in it to devour.

Esther stood there frozen with fear for the first time in a long time. She felt such evil drifting off the creature that she thought she would suffocate from it! But Esther quickly snapped out of it just as the creature caught to what seemed as, her sent.

It came after her, after it let out a horrid screech like a thousand children crying out in pain. Esther took aim and shot at it multiple times till her gun was out. Out of six shots she only grazed it's face. She quickly as she could reloaded and continued to shoot at the monster.

The monster finally got close enough to where it could wipe at Esther. She ended up with one of it's claw through her left arm. It was in range so she quickly shot at its body. The claw came out of her arm, but it came at her again and again till she was cornered. Another claw through her side as she gasped in pain. The monster was getting closer to her neck and she could smell the stench of rotting flesh coming form it's open mouth.

Then something suddenly wrapped around the monster's neck and pulled it away. Esther fell to her knees, but stopped her fall with putting one hand out as the other tried to keep the freely flowing blood inside her body.

"Father?" For a moment she thought Father Nightroad was there, but instead was a girl about her age with a wipe and a bladed hoop in her hands. The girl said to the monster, "The souls of those I slain shall be banished back to once they came..." Then whispered, "Amen..." the the girl threw the hoop at the monster and then the thing's head was cut off! Esther noticed the the girl was crying before she passed out.

The next thing Esther knew she was back in her hotel room with her side and armed bandaged. Then the girl that killed the monster came back with some clean bandages. "Oh your awake!" the girl said with a gentle smile. She had a strange red outfit on and her smile was the most charming thing about her. Even with her dark red-brown hair and green eyes that almost glowed. She was slim, but didn't look like she could kill a monster easily as she did.

She continued. "I hopped that I was in time and luckily you already had a room rented in the same hotel I did!" Esther replied, "Thank you for your help..." She sighed, "But I can't believe I was so stupid to let it get that close to me! Lady Caterina will be disappointed in me." The girl laughed, "I'm sorry to have taken over your job, but it looked like you needed some help!" Esther smiled, "You were right to barge in at that time or I would have been dead."

The Girl then asked, "What is your name? Mine is Xira Raptor." Esther replied, "I'm Esther, Sister Esther Blanchett. And I owe you a lot." Xira commented, "Well you could just take me to where ever your going. I don't really have a destination." Esther thought back about how she killed that monster. "What were those weapons you used to kill that monster last night? And why did you cry after you killed it?"

She replied, "Well, that wipe I grabbed the monster as you call it, was covered in tiny blades the size of about a needle. The hoop I used to decapitate it with was a type of shuriken, or throwing blade made in Japan." She paused then added, "And to answer your second question, I cry every time I kill something weather it's food for my stomach or an evil creature. Because I some how feel the sorrow that others can't feel when something dies." She sighed. "Thats why I say a prayer to evil creatures so that they might find piece in the after life."

Esther smiled at Xira. If only she knew how hard it would be to feel the sorrow of the things you kill. Esther might have a better understanding, but she didn't so Esther tried as best she could. "That just means your a very kind person Xira. Maybe if people were like that there would be less blood shed in this world."

Xira smiled back at her as she replied, "Thank you Esther. The same goes to you, if people weren't so opposed to things that aren't normal maybe that would also help prevent blood shed."

Esther remember how hurt Abel was when she called him a monster, the hurt in his face and the anguish in his eyes were unbearable to watch. Esther didn't ever want to cause any one else that kind of pain.

So Esther got up and said, "Alright! Lets get ready to leave for Rome!" Xira blinked. "But your still hurt! If you move around too much it might open up!" Esther smiled. "I'm fine, what's important is that I report to Lady Caterina as soon as possible." Xira mulled this over for a moment then said, "Okay, but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't reopen you side." Esther gave a nod and began to pack what little she took out.

She looked at her uniform and gave a heavy sigh. "The blood on this will never come out! I'll just have to get a new one at the Vatican."

Xira laughed, "Well at least I won't have to worry about getting my church clothes ready!" They both burst into sudden laughter at that comment.

Around dawn the next day, they caught the next train for Rome and took it. For Ishtavosh to Rome it was about a five hour ride, so they both got breakfast and lunch on the go.

They slept most of the day there, but once and a while they would talk. Then ate lunch and repeated the routine once more before they arrived in Rome.

Esther needed help carrying her bags because of her wound and then suddenly one of the Ax members comes up and says, "Why, Sister Esther, what are you doing here?" Esther spun around and saw Father Leon Garcia, smiling his crooked smile. "Father Leon, when did you get here?" She coolly replied, "Well I was told to escort you by Lady Caterina, but I thought it would be nice to see you again."

Leon looked over Esther and asked, "By the way whose the new comer? Did she follow or come with you?" "She came with me Father! This is Xira Raptor, Xira this is Father Leon Garcia." Xira put out her hand and replied, "Nice to meet ya! Hey could you help me out here? My bag alone it heavy but along with hers it like picking up a tank!" He laughed, "No Problem!" So he easily picked up Esther's bag and then escorted them to the Vatican.

As soon as they got there, they were warmly greeted by many of the AX members. All but Father Abel. Esther shook off her sadness and greeted everyone with a smile. She also introduced Xira to all of them and they seemed to like her. Esther went to the Guest room and put away her things, then went to the infirmary to get her side checked out.

The med. person saw how bad it was and immediately told her to lay down and to stop moving around. Esther explained to the woman that she had to see Lady Caterina soon and that she didn't have time to rest. Suddenly Xira came in and said, "Well I'm glad you came here, but Lady Caterina wants to see us." She turned to the Woman and replied with a smirk, "These are orders from her Eminence. You can kidnap her after the meeting."

So they both walked out and then left quickly to the study to meet with Lady Caterina.

Caterina was in her study still at a desk, looking through papers, till they walked in. "Sister Esther how nice it it to see you again." She paused. "...Or would you prefer to be called your highness?" Esther shook her head vigorously as she added, "No! Sister is fine! I'm still not quite used to be called _Queen _yet."

Catherina asked, "You said you have news from the south?" "Yes, it seems that something with no humanity has been unleashed upon this world. The road was truly a river of blood. The creature was humanoid, but was faster then any Methuselah I ever came in contact with before." Esther answered. Catherina asked, "How was it you were able to escape from it then, Sister Esther?" She replied, "Well it was thanks to my friend, Xira Raptor who saved me, with out her I might not have made the the trip home."

Esther then added, "She came with me to make sure I didn't reopen the wounds in my side, I got from the monster's claws. I would also like to ask if Xira could join AX. She has skills I've never seen before and she cares quite a bit about others than her self."

While Esther was complimenting Xira left and right, she began to blush quite a lot. Once Esther was finished, Xira took a step and added, "My lady, I have lived for nine hundred years. I kept watch over the world to make sure the demons of old wouldn't return, but some one has now opened the gate to hell and demons that were once sealed away are now going through the world feeding off the seven sins." Caterina mulled this over then asked, "What matter of being are you, Xira?"

Xira gave a sad smile and added, "I'm a genetically engineered, boi-human, You could call me an Avian. My diet, is anything but human blood, it's poison to me. I must eat one Methuselah a day, or over twice that of a human's meal a day."

Caterina was silent for a while then announced, "Xira Raptor, you are accepted into Ax with open arms, From this day on you will be know as Sister Xira Raptor. Code Name Guardian Angel. I can have Father Leon show you around till Sister Esther is well again."

Xira gave a nod then helped Esther back to the medical room. The nurse right away made Esther lay down. "You'll have to be in bed for at least one week."sternly said the nurse. Esther exclaimed, "One week? But-!" "No buts! Your lucky your lung didn't get punctured! Your arm needs ten stitches, plus you have another two weeks after that to recover."explained the nurse. Esther gave a heavy sigh, "Fine. So basically I won't be able to work for a month..." "Yes. You shouldn't push your self for about two weeks after, to make sure you don't over do it." the woman replied.

Xira cheers, "Don't worry! I'll come by and see you as much as I can!" "Thanks Xira, that'll be nice."whispered Esther. As soon as Esther's head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Xira quietly laughed, "With all the sleep she got on the train ride, you'd think she'd had enough sleep!"

Suddenly Father Leon came in, "Knock, knock! I've come to show around a miss Raptor around." Xira smiled. "Xira is fine. Being called by my last name is kind of strange." Leon laughed, "Ha ha! You been to Rome before?" She shook her head. "No, I came along with Esther here. She said your Ax organization prevents stuff like the town mascaras from lasting very long." Leon's face went grim, "Yep. We the Vatican's dogs or Beasts some like to call us. But don't let that get to ya. We help people in need and hope to bring peace between the Empire and the Vatican." Xira was quiet for a moment then asked, "Am I gonna have to ware Something like Esther wares?" Leon replied, "Yep. Matter a fact thats our first stop."

With in a few minutes they were there and Xira was looking at the garb she was handed. "Leon, will Lady Caterina get mad if I made a few changes to my clothes?" He thought for a moment then said, "Well considering Widow's clothed is barely what you'd call clothes... I guess it should be okay. But nothing big kay Missy?" "Kay!" She simply replied.

So Xira went into the changing room and quickly changed a few things like the sleeves of the dress were shortened to three quarter. Then the belt and she put on her red trench over the dress and closed it up. She didn't bother with the hat and put on her rosary that was a simple chain with a cross on it. On her belt she put her wipe and hid her Heria or hoop blade underneath her trench.

Xira walked out to see Father Leon snoring on the bench by the door way. She tapped him and said, "I wasn't that long! Lets get going on the tour of the Vatican!" Leon jumped, "Hey! I wasn't trying to insult you! I haven't been able to rest that much lately with all the missions Lady Caterina has put me through!" Xira sighed, "Sorry, if you were that tired, you could have asked if some one else could show me around." Leon replied, "When Caterina say 'jump', we AX members reply 'how high?' That's how it's always been since she made AX."

Xira absorbed all of this information for latter use. She saw the rest of the Vatican, but for some reason, she was drawn to the old library. She asked, "What kinds of books are in here?" Leon laughed, "Well all that you can think of! From fiction all the way to the old Archives. They go as far back, as the time of lost Technology." Xira grew a huge smile on her face and asked, "Is there any other place to go?" He looked at her slyly and sighed, "Well, just the Shooting Gallows and the Practice Yard." Xira commented, "Well I guess I could come here later. I do want to see the Shooting Gallows and the Practice Yard."

"Alright then! Lets move it to the Gallows!" It didn't take long to go the Gallows, they were right above them, considering they were two stories below them in the basement to the Vatican.

Xira saw that some of the other members of AX were there. One was Father Tres. "Father Tres! I didn't know a guy like you used the practice rounds!" Leon exclaimed. "Affirmative. I have recently came back from repairs and of need to check if I'm fully functional."he clarified. He looked over to Leon's right and asked Xira, "State name, and other information." Xira smiled and replied, "Xira Raptor. Code name Guardian Angel. Newest member of AX. Recently escorted Her highness Queen Esther Blanchett the first of Albion to infirmary. She will be discharged in one month from today." She added, "Additional personal information, top secret. Only personnel with Lady Catrina's request or equal rank can access." Father Tres replied, "Confirmed. Will request from Lady Caterina additional information."

Xira saw that he was shooting at a target and commented to Father Tres, "Your aim it two cm off." Father Tres argued, "Negative. You are incorrect." Xira sighed, "Father Leon, can I barrow your Fire Arm?" He was hesitant, but handed it to her. She looked to see if it was loaded, then pointed at the target.

She fired the whole clip. The target was pulled up closer, and Father Tres replied, "Sister Xira, use missed all but once." Xira laughed, "No I didn't, go look at the wall where my bullet hit. There should be five more behind that bullet." Father Tres gave a nod and went to see for him self and was proved wrong.

"I apologize for not believing you Sister Xira. I did not think it was possible for you to do such an act." Xira a replied, "Don't worry about it. I guess I'll go see the training yard then go back to the library." So Xira went to see the Yard and only saw a few people out there working on there skills, so she said her fair well to Father Leon and rushed to the Library.

Xira right away went to the old archives. She went to the first one and thumbed through it. She got to the part where it talked about the nanomachines that they put into four beings. One turned evil and the others vanished from earth.

Xira didn't believe this, because she was there when the ship the four beings were in crashed. She thought for a moment then sighed, "I don't like being unchanged for this long, and there aren't even any of my kind left!" Xira began to wallow in self pity, when she decided to go to sleep.

The next month went like this, Xira would train, eat, visit Esther, and in her spare time go to the Library. So as the days wore by, Xira began to dig up some info on people who were like her. She soon found out that there were people with wings, who were feared. Three of the beings sided with Methuselah, but because of the death of one other being they vanished into the night and never seen again.

Xira began to search for any clues onto what the beings names were and if they still lived. But all she got was what they were called. Crusniks, vampire eaters or angels from hell for they had black or quad wings. Blood formed they're weapons and they had glowing red eyes. She made sure to remember this and to search for people with this description.

Then she stopped going to the library and continued with her training more vigorously than before. Soon she was on the same level as Esther ans in the same motion surpassed her. Xira became a true AX member the day before Esther was fully recovered.

Esther gave congrats to Xira then wondered weather or not she should leave, when a Father came in and said, "Sister Esther, Sister Xira, Her Eminence needs to see you right away." Xira and Esther looked at each other, but left for Lady Caterina's study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The two of them stood in her study waiting for her to speak. The silence grew as the seconds pass till she suddenly speaks. "Cain has been sighted in Albion, which means, Father Nightroad will be too." She sighed. "You two are to immediately return to Ablion and Find Abel Nightroad." Then suddenly Father Tres comes in and says, "Sister Esther, a message from Captain Clayer, has come for you."

Esther quickly takes it and open the letter. It read:

_Dear Miss Q, _

_ The prince from a near by kingdom a has been coming to the palace for the pass month and then asked to marry you. (Robot) But because you didn't know how to answer, you ran off. Please come back soon! I sent this letter here because I got a message from Lady Caterina._

_ I don't know how many more robots are left, but if the sudden rise in people wanting to kill you don't top, there won't be an robots left!_

_ Sighed,_

_ Sir Ryan Clayer, Cap. Of the Guard _

Esther sighed. "Seems that things at home aren't gonna get any easier. Xira I'll need a lot more of your help then I thought. Will you help me?" Xira smiled. "Of course! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to join AX! So lets get going!!"

Xira then dragged Esther out of the room and then they packed. Esther and Xira hopped onto the first train to Ablion so they would get there in maybe about a day or so.

The train ride was long, but they had much to catch up on. They talked mostly about what happened and Xira asked what they ment by she was royalty and so Esther explained that and then Esther asked her own questions like why she was in that town and Xira said it was just that she was really looking for someone like her and that she doesn't like being the last at any thing."

Then they deiced to call it a night and slept the rest of the way there.

When Esther opened the door to get off the train, a very handsome man about one or two years younger then herself stood there. He smiled. "My lady so this is what you turely are? A Sister that loves to visit the Vatican for month long exertions?" Esther sighed, "Well, I was a Sister of the Vatican an I wished to see my old friends, so not to cause any bad blood about my absents, I left some doubles of my self here, while I was away." She paused, "But who are you and why is it that you wish to blow my cover just as I get off the train?"

He coolly replied, "Because my lady, Royalty have no need to visit the church in disguise and you my dear have a big problem on your hands." Esther sighed, "And that would be...?" he smirked, "I proposed to one of your doubles who seemed to have run off. Now the news around the city is that you a loped with your captain and left the kingdom with out an heir or rule." Esther sighed, "Well, I'll hold a ball and then we can prove my Captain innocent of this rumor."

Xira began to glare at the prince and then said, "You know sir, I wish you wouldn't black mail my friend like this." He smiled, "And why would a pesent like you even care about this?" Xira put a knife to his gut and whispered, "Because if you hurt her, I'll make you look like a victim from one of the town mascaras."

The prince took a step back and commented. "You have very protective friends I see." Esther sighed, "I know. But first we should get back to the Palace before we talk of such risky matters, hm?"

So they all left for the palace. The Captain was there and sighed "I'm sorry my Queen I have failed you!" Esther smiled. "No you didn't. This idiot here isn't a prince at all! This is actually a friend from the Empire that has come to see me. She loves playing tricks on me, but today I 'm not in the mood for pranks alright Seth?"

Seth sighed, "Fine! But I had to do a tune up on one of your robots before I left. She looked at Xira and said, "And about the black mail thing, sorry about that! I like my pranks a bit too much." Xira laughed, "Well you may like your pranks, but I prefer a good knock knock joke to those!"

She then sighed, "Well since Esther is on palace arrest, I'll be the one getting all the information about Cain. If there's anything you guys need me to do, better say it now, other wise I'll be in the town the rest of the day." They said there wasn't anything left for her to do, so Xira left for the market.

She talked to many people and made some friends with the local fisher men. She was happy for a while, but when it became around early after noon, she became dazed and ended up bumping into a tall man.

"Oh I'm sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention!" She looked up to see that he was a hansom silver haired, blue eyed man. He looked to Xira like he was in his twenties. She mumbled, "Is there something that I can do for-!" Suddenly both their stomachs growled really loudly. They both of them ended up cracking up laughing.

Xira snickered, "Here, how about I buy us a late lunch?" The guy replied, "That sounds nice."

So they went to the closest Inn and bought two large meals. The guy stared at her as she ate huge amounts of food. She finally noticed and stuttered, "S-sorry, I eat a lot in order to move around." He looked at her and smiled, "I'm just surprised that there's some one else besides me that _has to _eat a lot, besides me." Xira smiled, "Really? I guess that's something we both have in common." The guy commented, "That's a strange coat you have, would you happen to be a Sister of the Vatican?" Xira smiled, "Yep. I just joined about a month ago." Then she told him about Esther, but didn't use her name. She told him how they met and how she had escort her back here. He added, "You must care about your friend very much." Xira replied, "Yes...if any thing happened to her I don't know what I would do. Being accepted by a, a normal person was the last thing I thought would happen to me."

Xira sighed. "I have a strange question for you, but could you answer it as honest as possible?" He gave a nod. So she asked, "Do you believe in Avians?" He blinked then thought for a moment then asked, "You mean people with wings, like angels?" Xira shook her head, "No, not like angels. But people with wings." He replied, "Yes."

Then suddenly the whole town shook and she said, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave! If you ever want to talk to me again, say my last name once!" He asked, "What is your name?" She replied, "Oh, it's Xira! Xira Raptor!" Then she ran off.

Xira was in front of the palace and saw that a hoard of demons were trying to get into the palace. She took out her weapons and began to fend them off. "The souls of those I slain shall be banished back to once they came!" she whispered, "Amen." Then she threw her shuriken and it made a path right to the gate and there she stood with determination. She cried out to the leader, "Cain! Come out and fight me like a man! I don't have time to be playing with your toys!"

Then suddenly the guy came out of the demons and said, "Your not what I expected to find standing at the Gate of the Ablion palace." Xira growled, "You bastard! Do you have any idea what you've done?! By opening the gate to hell, you may very well have let out every evil being that there ever was!"

He laughed, "So? As long as I get to destroy the Terrans then I don't care." Then suddenly the guy Xira met earlier cried, "I do!" He then said, "Crusnik 02 80% activated." Then suddenly his eyes began to glow red and black wings sprouted from his back.

Xira whispered, "Crusnik... black wings..." She began to smile at him and said, "I'm not alone..." Then suddenly Cain lunged at The man.

Xira was automatically ticked. Then she said, "Level 3 power restrictions unlocked, powers are to be left unlocked until target is silenced." Then She threw her hoop and only a hand full of the demons were left. Black spinned, blue wings sprouted from her back. And her eyes began to glow. She flew strait for the two of them and cut down every demon that was left till she saw that Cain stabbed the silver haired man. She was automatically in front of Cain and yelled, "I've been alone for 900 years! I will not let crap like you take it away from me!" She began to throw her weapon around like it was a toy and was moving so gracefully that it was like she was dancing.

Cain was caught off guard and ended up with a whole bunch of wounds. He was able to get one good shot at her. He stabbed her in the side but she held onto the sword and took out her wipe to get him even more injured. He was able to get his sword free and asked , "What are you?" Xira stood before him, wounded and pissed. "I am an Avian. The last you'll ever see." She added, "For hurting one of my friends you'll die for it." She threw up her Shuriken an called out, "You who have sinned to get your way will die by my hand, the hand of Guardian Angel!" And she then let her weapon fly right toward Cain, but he vanished before she could get him.

Xira held her side in pain as she cursed. "Damn..." She then heard her name, "Raptor." she was suddenly infront of the silver haired guy. He asked, "So thats what you ment by not being normal..." He smiled, "I'm Abel Nightroad." Xira smiled back at him and asked, "Are you okay?" He gave a nod and relied, "Yes, I heal pretty quickly." She was suddenly very tired and said, "I'm glad..." The she fell. Abel caught her before she hit the ground. He then saw the huge wound in her side and suddenly was afraid she wouldn't make it.

He quickly went to the Palace and said to the guard, "My friend needs help!" The Captain exclaimed, "Sister Xira! What happened to her?"

So Esther ended up running out side crying, "captain I need you to search for-!" She then saw Xira was being carried. And wailed, "Xira!" Father Abel said, "Esther, she needs to be attended to right away." She stumbled over her words. "Father Abel? What, how are you? Captain get all the medical personnel out here right away!"

With in moments Xira was in emergency care. Esther was very worried about her and almost fainted at the amount of blood they needed. So Abel told Esther to go rest while he stayed with Xira. She did as Abel said and left.

Then one of the nurses came running towards Abel, she said, "This is the first time I have ever seen some one go in to shock for getting a blood transfusion!" "What?!" Abel went into the room and saw that Xira was violently shaking. He began to take over the medical room. "Nurse take out that blood now! She can't handle it!" So the nurse took out the blood and then asked, "Then what should we do? Her blood it different from a humans, we even tried Methuselah blood and her body just incinerated that! We have no more options!" Abel saw that Xira was trying to say some thing, but he couldn't hear her. He got closer and asked, "What do I need to help you?" She wheezed, in an almost a mute tone. "Avian blood, or something similar..." Then she continued huff for air.

Abel took her blood and asked for a microscope and with in a few moments he had one. He compared her blood to vampire and human then to his own. He found out that his blood was almost identical to her own except hers had more bird like cells. So he he told the nurse, "We'll use my blood for the transfusion. Lets hurry she needs it more than me." In his mind he hoped noting bad would come from this.

So for the next few hours Abel lay on a bed next to Xira's and watched how she slowly became more stable. She soon went to a real sleep and the nurse ended the transfusion. She said, "You should rest and eat, with all the blood you donated, you'll be tired for about three days. If her body doesn't reject your blood, she should be fine. But her other wounds will need more time to heal, she most likely won't be able to move around much for maybe two months." Abel spit that in half and said, "Thanks for your help, make sure no one wakes her." The nurse gave a nod and began to write down Xira's stats.

Abel was indeed tired, he went strait for a guest room and noticed that the room right across form his was open. Esther was inside cleaning what looked like a strange weapon.

He knocked. "Esther, you should be getting some sleep." She replied, "I will, I just want to finish cleaning Xira's weapon. She always cleans it before bed. She told me that it helps her not have to sharpen it too much." He looked at it and indeed it was the blade she almost killed Cain with. He asked, "Do you know what she is?" She gave a nod. "Yes, she told me and Lady Caterina. She said she's been alone for 900 years watching her kind slowly die away till she was the last. Her diet isn't that bad. It's similar to yours, she can't have human blood, it's poisonous to her. She needs one demon or Methuselah a day or twice that of a Terran's daily meals."

Abel asked, "Have you seen her form?" Esther shook her head. "No. I'll let her show me when she feels like it." She sighed. "I hope she's okay." He replied, "Don't worry, Xira's sleeping right know and the nurse said that in about two months she'll be able to move around. But considering her body is genetically similar to mine, she should be well in half the time."

Esther gave a sigh of relief and said, "Good. I don't think Xira is the type of person who would stay in bed that long." He smiled and gave a nod. "You should go to bed soon. Remember your a queen now. You need to keep your health up and stay well." She gave the blade a final swipe and said. "Yes, your right."

She walks out of the room and goes up the hall then stops. She turned around and called, "It's good to see you again Father Nightroad!" Abel smiled back and then went into his room. Some how his bags were already in the room and a note was on his bed from Ion. It read.

_ Abel, I went to go visit my grand mother in the Empire. We'll meet up in 2 1/2 months from now. Give Esther my regards and the woman in the red coat looked at my like I was food , () tell her not to eat me if she comes. _

_ Ion _

Abel sighed. "I guess that gives us a break, but Cain will be growing stronger in this break." with a heavy sigh he undresses and goes to sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow he zonked out.

He dreamed of Xira that night for no reason at all. He remembered how she danced and how when in his Crusnik form she smiled with such feeling that he almost couldn't concentrate enough to change.

The next morning there was a demon sighting and Abel remembered that Xira would most likely heal faster if she had a demon for her breakfast. So he went out into the town to look for it.

He walked most of the morning and was surprised to find it trying to hide under a small bolder. To Abel's knowledge he didn't know that the sun effected the demons just like the Methuselah. With a heavy sigh he went to go capture the demon.

Xira woke up and almost cried out in pain. She hadn't felt so bad in centuries! She made her self get up and put on her coat. She wanted to go out side and get some fresh air. Just as she walked out the door she heard her last name being said, "Raptor..."

Suddenly she was in the woods and Abel was standing in front of her. "Oh." She mumbled. "Morning." He smiled, "Good morning Xira. I learned from Esther last night that you can feed on Methuselah and demon alike?" She gave a nod. "Yes. But I was stupid enough to kill all of them when I knew I needed at least one."

Abel smiled slyly at her and said. "Not all of them. I was out for a walk when I found one trying to escape from the morning sun. It was hilarious to watch." Xira was speechless, "I don't know what to say. I owe you my life."

Abel didn't say any thing but moved aside to show her the tied up demon. Xira had a hard time containing her self. The Avian in her wanted out right away, but she made an effort in containing it till she was right in front of it.

"Abel, I'm really grateful for what you've done for me, but please don't watch me, while I... do this." He gave his word and went off behind a rock. Xira couldn't hold back any longer. She turned.

Abel heard cloth rip and the sound of a futile struggle. Then with in moments he heard her start to cry. "Xira? Are you alright?" He called out. Xira replied, "Yes...I'm fine. I just hate doing this, even though I need it. Makes me feel like a true monster."

After a few moments she called over. "You can come out now." So he did and blinked. He noticed that she didn't walk with a limp and that her skin was no longer pale. But for some reason he felt like she was still unhappy. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Xira?"

She looked at him and asked, "How is it that you were able to know what I was feeling?" He shrugged. "I don't really know but it doesn't seem like your happy."

Xira laughed, "Well yes, I don't think I am even though I'm alive." He asked, "Why is that?" "Because I'm the last of my kind. I watched for years on end as they were _dieing_. I thought I would go insane. But then after the years went by I learned never to get attached to some one."

Abel was listening as she quietly went on. But when she that she wouldn't get attached to some one, he couldn't understand her meaning. "Why?" He asked again. She looked at him with the pain and sadness of years. "Because the friend ships I would have would never last. I once hated the Terrans and Methuselahs. They both feared us so much that they would regularly make hunting parties for us."

Abel began to understand where she was coming from. Xira continued, "I once killed people out of anger that I began to change. My wings weren't always spinned. They were once like yours but a white-blue. I used to fly for the humans when I was little, I was called _Yume_. (Means Dream in Japanese) But when the demons came for the first time they didn't look like that one. They looked just like humans."

She stopped and held her self as she began to shake. "I stopped growing at 916 years ago. That was the first day I tasted the blood of a demon. Because the humans couldn't tell between the demons and humans, they though I turned on them. So my family and the entire village was slaughtered."

She began to shake even more and her voice began to crack. "They cut off my wings so I wouldn't fly away. Then they made me watch my family die. One by one..." She paused to try an pull her self together. "My little sister died in my arms. She never did anything, she was called Xira, because she was like a little fire of courage that would stand up to anyone."

She Couldn't hold her self any more, She began to cry. Xira Sobbed, "It was my fault! I was the reason for their deaths!" Abel couldn't bear to see her blame her self. He crossed the short distance between them and gathered her in his arms. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't the reason for their deaths! You helped them even if they didn't realize it. Don't ever belittle what you did! Even if it caused you great pain, don't fall into despair."

Xira sobbed into his chest and Abel held her there till she got it all out. After a few minutes she was able to smile again.

"Thank you, Abel. I wouldn't want to have that happen infront of Esther or any one else." He laughed. "So I guess your all recovered now?" She gave a rueful smile. "Not completely, but enough to where I can move around." She winced at her side and said. "Maybe after another week or so I'll be better." Abel laughed, "Well thats good to know. I was really worried when you couldn't have human blood. And the Methuselah blood your body ate."

Xira asked, "Then what blood did you use?" He looked away. For some reason he was embarrassed to tell her. So he changed the subject. "We should be going soon. The nurses will be wondering where you were." She sighed. "Got a good excuse?" He shook his head, "Nothing." "Great. How about I was roaming around dazed and you found me." She suggested. "What about the blood splatters all over your clothes? I don't think they'll believe you went out to eat." Then they both busted out laughing.

Soon they were in town and Xira went to get some new clothes, it didn't take long to find a pair of clothes that looked just like the pair she got blood on.

After that short stop they went strait for the back garden gate. Xira showed Abel and he thanked her for the information. Right as they stepped into the garden, one of the nurses cried. "There you are! We've been worried that you might have left the city!" Esther smiled. "I just needed some fresh air, I don't like being inside for long periods of time. I guess you could call it a type of claustrophobia." They nurse gave a nod. "Well any ways, you should be staying in bed till you can walk about with out that strained look in you eyes."

Abel was suddenly in front of Xira looking into her eyes. He mumbled. "I see just a bit of stain but not like earlier."

Xira asked, "What? Do I still have some of that guy on my face?" He laughed at Xira's worried appearance. "No, you don't other wise the nurse would have been terrified." She gave a knowing nod then said, "Alright then, I best get back to the room or they might bar me in."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter three**

Abel watched her go and thought to him self. '_Most people don't go through that much sadness and are able to live with it. She's much stronger then she looks! Xira even has a past that is almost the same as mine and Seth's. I wonder what she'll do now? Am I that great to be around? I turn into a monster that even Methuselah fear!How could she be so happy just to find me?'_

"You care for her, don't you Father Nightroad?" He spun around and was surprised to find Esther only a few feet behind him. "Esther! I was just-um a -!" He stuttered then sighed. "How long were you standing there?" She smiled. "Since you two came through the gate." She paused. Then gave him a sly smile. "You do don't you?" He didn't answer.

She sighed. "Don't be ashamed! I'm glad you fond some one. Love isn't a sin. So why do you try and make your self think that it is?" He was about to argue when she added. "When Cain killed you I blamed my self. If I just listened to you, you might not have been almost killed. When you came back I was over joyed, but by then I was the new queen and I can't marry who I chose any more." She smiled sadly at Abel.

"This may be a day late and a dollar short, but I care about you, very much, Abel." She looked off into the other side of the garden. "I want you to be happy no matter what, Abel. If you keep on hurting about something that happened in the past, then you'll never find a future." She turned back to Abel and laughed, "I may be a queen but I still feel like that poor girl you met over a year ago."

Abel was about to reply when a woman screamed. Abel and Esther both made a mad dash in it's direction. They soon ran into a nurse. Yume, the nurse that was taking care of Xira, cried, "Your highness! Don't go that way! A mad woman just when into the medic ward carrying a gun!" Abel replied. "Esther go notify your guard immediately!" with out a word in edge wise she obeyed and left to find Clayer.

Suddenly there was a couple of gun shots fired in the direction of Xira's room. He Quickly as he could dashed to Her room. He came into the room to see that Xira was protecting one of the younger nurses.

The woman with the gun yelled, "You filthy bitch! You should have died with the rest of your kind! The legends were true! The Denshis' of old would come back! But I tell you what, you won't be the one to end all the sadness! Not even God could help us now, with the Methuselah grow by the minute!" Then began to cry. "When were you Denshi when my brother got killed? My daughter? Or how about when the old King got killed?" The woman shook with fear. Then she noticed father Nightroad and said, "You stay back! I'll kill her! If you take one step, I'll make sure she doesn't come back!" Xira said in a low voice, "It's okay Abel, I'll be fine." She turned to the woman and said. "I'm all you want, then let the girl go, she doesn't know about the old stories." The woman gave a nudge with her head telling the nurse to move. The nurse almost flew out of the room.

"Guardian Angels my ass! If you were suppose to protect us then why haven't your kind done so? Angels are suppose to Guard humanity, not watch it be destroyed!" Xira smiled sadly, "I'm no Guardian Angel, angels have never sinned and are the most beautiful things on earth. I'm no where near there. I lost the right to be one many years ago."

The woman shook her head, "No! I won't believe it! I saw your wings! My family have been waiting for the blue winged angel to dance before the devil in triumph. Your the last right? You must be her! You've got to be!" She fell to her knees with wide eyes as she cried, "You've got to be..." then she Fainted. Xira picked up the woman and sat her on the bed.

"You must have waited years just to know if I was real or not, huh? Such irony that people would end up making a prophecy about me defeating the devil with a dance? I haven't danced in 911 years." She sighed, "But maybe this is a good time to start again..." She smiled over at Abel and said, "I wonder if Esther will let me use her room? Because I'm getting a little dizzy-." Then she fell.

Abel caught her and carried her to Esther's room. Esther was in their pacing about. When she saw Abel carrying Xira, she exclaimed. "What happened? Is she alright?" "Shh. Yes she's fine, Xira just ended up fainting from over exerting herself. She asked if she could use your room." He whispered.

Esther gave a nod and motion towards her bed. She looked at her and commented. "I wonder if she used to dance. She's too graceful to not have been." Abel replied, "Yes, actually she did. But she stopped for some reason." He paused, "Before she fainted, she was wondering if she should start again."

After talking with Able a while she knew just a little more about Xira. "Oh and her kind were called Angels or denshis. But don't tell her you heard this from me! She might get mad at me!" Esther laughed. "I knew it! You do care for her!" Suddenly Esther stopped laughing and she smiled really wide.

"I know what to do! Marry said I should hold a ball! I'll have the ball the beginning of next month and you could ask her to dance." Abel was so startled that he fell out of the chair and stared up at Esther with an opened mouth. His expression almost killed the moment. With his hair messed up and glasses crooked, would make any one crack up!

Esther held out he hand as she giggled, "Father, your still quite easy to surprise, considering that your one of AX's top priests." Abel mumbled. "Doesn't mean that you have to laugh..." Esther sighed, "I'm not laughing because you fell. Anyone would giggle at your expression a moment ago!" Red faced Abel didn't reply.

They day went by really slow for Abel he didn't know what to do and Esther decided to give them her first dance since she didn't have a partner.

He was so nervous about asking Xira, that he might as well be a marocca. He went to Xira's room to find that she wasn't there. He looked everywhere till he was running past the garden and saw her dancing.

She was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He just stood there and watched as she swayed with the soundless music. The smile on her face almost stopped his heart.

Xira then stopped for a moment and whispered to herself, "I wonder if I can become an angel for real?" She shook her head and sighed, "I can't think like that right now, my dance still isn't right. I'm rustier than I thought."

Abel went back a ways into the hall and then called out her name. "Xira? Come on no more hiding, I'm tired!" Abel was quite good at acting. He came into view just as she stopped and replied, "In the garden!"

They walked up to each other smiling with silly grins. "I wasn't hiding, just to tell you." She stated. "So you say, but no one else knew where you were." He kindly retorted. She put her hands up in a mock defeat. "Fine, I was hiding." Xira paused an asked, "Why were you looking for me any ways?"

Abel began to trip over his own words as he stuttered, "I -um was going to, is- that Esther, I wanted to, you go?" She looked at him with a blank face then out of the blue started laughing. "Come on...it took a lot of courage I barely have to ask you." She gasped, "I couldn't understand you...! All I heard was you wanted to do something and have me go too." She took a breath and replied,

"Okay. So what is it you want me to go with you to?"

Abel repeated his question so she could understand this time. "Esther suddenly wants to have a ball next month... and I was..." He trailed off trying to gather his composure. "Yes...?" She asked. Then suddenly he spat out. "Will you got to it with me?" Some how he was able to hide his face behind his bangs which was quite a feat even for him.

Xira couldn't believe that this was happening. She gave her self a pinch to see if it was real. She sucked in some air at the pinch but knew it wasn't a dream. She took a deep breath. "I-I'll go with you..." Abel peeked to see her expression. Come to find she was very red in the face. She was kind of acting shy and a little embarrassed. He chuckled, "Your very adorable when your shy." She went wide eyed and even redder than before.

She stammered. "I um thanks I have to go um rest and stuff." She then tripped over a large root and almost fell. Abel caught her and asked, "Are you okay, Xira?" she gave a nod and said, "Thanks." Abel added, "Be care full. If you start doing those sort of things you might get hurt, again."

She turned back cheerfully and commented, "I'll be fine. I'm stronger then I look!" Abel watched her leave then once she was out of sight he collapsed where he once stood and gasped, "That was more never wracking then one would think! I'll never be able to do something like this for at least another decade!"

Xira rushed into Esther's room and wailed. "Esther! What am I going to do?" Esther come out from her room sized closet and replies, "About the ball? Don't worry! I'll get a seamstress to make you a dress that you'll like." She shook her head, "Abel just asked me to the ball and I haven't danced in years! I'm so rusty I'll make you guys look bad!"

Esther sighed, "The best way to get better is practice. That's something I learned in Ishtvan. Now you should get some rest! We'll be starting your dress tomorrow and then could you help me with some invitations to send?" Xira gave a nod and went to the room next to Esther's. "So I guess this'll be my room now?" "Yes. I don't know if it'll suit you. If you like I could find another one else where in the castle?" Xira shook her head and said, "No, no. I'll be fine! Just need to rest." So she and every one else went to bed.

Once again Abel dreamt of Xira, she was smiling at him with such happiness that he almost stopped breathing. But then suddenly there was this dark cloud that took her away. She fought but only got injured because of it. Abel couldn't move and found out that Demon's were holding him back. He looked back to Xira to find that she was being held by Cain. "I'll absorb her and become even stronger than before! I've never tasted Avian blood before..." Then he bites into her neck. Hears her scream his name. "ABEL!" Then he woke up.

He was sweating a lot and then sighed, "I never want to feel that way in life or in my dreams..." He got out of bed to find the Xira had some time in the night, came into his room. He bent down to one knee to caress Xira's hair out of her face when he saw that she was crying in her sleep. He looked at her face and wondered what type of dream she was having.

So he picked her up and laid her on his bed. He kissed forehead as he said. "I pray you good dreams from this time on." She moved a bit, but was still asleep. He got dressed then came back to check on Xira before he left. When he did he faintly saw the glow of white wings behind her back. She moved and they disappeared. He shook his head thinking that he was still half asleep. He began to walk out the door when something happened. "Abel..." Xira said his name like it was the most percious Thing in the world to her.

Abel smiled at her, then closed the door quietly as he left. Abel went to the end of the castle and went through a secret passage way to a place deep underneath the city, down with in the Ghetto. He then found the giant rocket, and slowly found his way inside.

The place was dark and filled with stagnant air, which made it hard to breath. He put his hand on a panel and a door open in front of him. The room it self was harmless. It looked like a study more than any thing else. He went to the desk and put his hand on it and said, "Commander Abel Nightroad Crusnik 02 requesting archives of all past living beings." Then this hologram popped up and words began to whiz through it. He added. "Key word Avian."

Then he saw that the page go blank with only about a page about them. He read what Xira told him and a little more. The last known Avian project was about 4 years before the age of old technology. He red that one thousand were created, but suspected that only a hand full would be able to survive the harsh conditions of the new world. Many died with out even getting out of their confinements and others died as soon as they walked out of their cells. Then he read that one out of a thousand would be the key to saving what was lost so long ago. It said that one Avian would be able to do things that the other 999 couldn't do. The only flaw was that this one Avian's mental state would be in jeopardy with almost a fifty percent chance of destroying everything with in a ten mile radius. The Avian would be fine except it would lose all memory of what happened before that. All but how to eat, speak and walk.

Abel didn't like that Xira would be in danger along with every one with in a ten mile radius. He began to look for ways that she might be able to be saved from that agony. He read for a long time but didn't find anything that day. With a heavy sigh he left for the surface once more.

Abel did this for many days, till he could find something. After a week of searching he found something that might be of some help.

He found an old research document one the one in a thousand avian. It read that a chemical compound that was made could maybe calm it but when it was tried in a prediction model, the result was negative. Then they tried all sorts of things and then when the scientists thought there would be nothing they could do if this happened. A young man who fell for an avian who had been the subject in question, all he did was give her a kiss and she calmed and went to sleep for many years.

The paper ended there because they couldn't live long enough for it to wake up. He knew that he would live for a long time but how long she would live was another matter. He knows that she's about 916 years old and has the characteristics of a Crusnik and Terran. With usual black or white wings but she had black spinned blue-white wings. He sighed and thought of how he would calm her if she ever lost control and he almost got a nose bleed from that alone.

He came back to the surface and found that every thing for the ball was in place and that it was that night. Abel had gotten his garb the night before and was on his way to put it on, when he ran into Ion.

"Father Nightroad! How have things been? I see you've been busy with things here." Abel sighed, "I thought you were visiting your Grandmother." Ion replied, "Esther, gave us an invite to her ball. I haven't seen her yet, how is she?" Abel laughed. "Other than she getting worried about Xi- I mean Sister Raptor, she's been fine."

Ion asked. "Oh? Then Ax have gotten a new member while you were gone?" "Yes, it seems so..." The look on Abel's face was sad. So Ion asked, "Are there any other AX members coming?" Abel almost died. "I never asked! Every one but Lady Caterina and Father Tres think I'm dead!" He dashed over to Esther's room.

He knocked on the door and called in, "Esther! We have a problem!" Esther opened the door and asked, "What kind of problem?" "Did you send invites to any of the other Ax members?!" He exclaimed.

Esther replied, 'Yes, don't worry. I've cleared that up." Abel asked, 'What exactly did you tell them?" "I told them that it was a machine from the New Human Empire. Like the doubles Seth sent while I was away. They believed it. I told them I was acting out and then that was that. They should be here soon."

She turned to look at Abel. She saw that he was gaping at her. He realized what he was doing and composed himself. "They really believed you?" She gave a nod. "Yep. You should wait in the ball room for Xira and me." He gave a nod and left.

Xira peaked out from Esther's closet and asked, "Is he gone?" She sighed, "Yes, yes, he's gone. I swear, you two are shyer than newly weds!" Xira turned red at the words _newly weds._ She could see them as newly weds for some strange reason. With a shake of her head, she dismissed the thought and went back to getting in her new dress... with no success.

"Esther? Can you help me with my dress?" She begged. With an amused laugh, she went to help Xira with the dress. "Well, I can tell that you haven't worn a dress before!" She teased. "I do too!" retorted Xira. "I just don't ware them enough to remember how and besides, this is a new style of dress I haven't worn yet."

"Just admit it! You don't know how to ware a ball gown!" she said with a grin. "I admit it." said Xira in a grimaced tone. With a final tuck an pull Esther was finished. "There! Now, I must get to work on my own dress." She paused in the mirror and offered, "If you want to wear any jewelry, I have some in the box to your right."

Xira gave a nod and went to rummage through Esther's jewelry box. She found lots of gaudy and clunky earrings and necklaces. But almost nothing simple enough for her tastes.

But at the bottom of the box was a very simple necklace that seamed to be calling her. So she picked it up and put it on. The necklace was no more than a piece of black lace with a single silver bell in the middle of it. She smiled at her self in the mirror.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Esther comes up and says, "Wow! You look fantastic! But there's something missing!" She then quickly ran to her vanity and dug through it drawers. After a few moments at the vanity she found a gentle, pink lipstick. She quickly and proficiently put it on Xira. Then stepped back and capped it in the same motion.

"Now your perfect..." Esther replied with a sigh. The a huge gong sound from somewhere with in the walls of the ancient palace. "Ops. Looks like we took a little longer then supposed to!" Esther giggled to Xira. So with a quick once over look at one another they dashed to the ball room.

Able was a nervous wreck. From getting hugs and pats from old friends, to thinking of what Xira would think of him in his tux.

Able was wearing a black tuxedo that was a style from the Age of Old Technology. With his tall body and slimness he was able to look very good in it.

When the gong rung he nearly jumped his own height. Which happened to be _six feet_. Anyways he looked where everyone else was looking, at the grand stair case waiting for Queen Esther and her right hand woman Sister Xira Raptor. With in a few moments Esther came down the stairs in her blue and green gown. The crown on her head as she nodded to all who bowed.

After Esther was off the stair case, Xira came down in a vibrant red gown like dress. She wore a small black lace choker with a single bell, from the quiet jingle as she walked down the stairs. Able saw that she tried not to make any eye contact with anyone as she walked towards him. The way her skin became a shade lighter than her dress as she walked thought the crowd was too cute. He had to crack a smile.

Xira saw that Able was standing in one spot, near the staircase, thank god. She tried not to look at the staring people. Then when she looked towards Able, she saw how good he looked in his old style tux and how it fit him. Made him look taller and showed that he was slightly muscular, for a so called priest.

Xira felt the heat coming into her cheeks and thought to her self, "_Please god don't let me mess up during the dance! I'll do everything in my power to get all the demons back to hell!_"

Able held out his hand and she carefully took it. Soon the music started and Xira began to look nervous. As he put a hand around her waist he bent his head down to whispered, "You'll be fine, just relax."

Xira smiled up at him and for some reason, just the sound of his voice was enough to calm her.

They began to sweep and twirl all around the ball room. Abel and Xira were in a complete trance as the dance music was going. All they saw was each other. Xira's usually keen senses, were dulled by her attraction to Abel.

Little did they know that Cain was right outside, waiting for them to dance right infront of the window he was outside of. The end of the song was near to an end and they were so close to Cain's window! He began to grow impatient, when they were right there.

Abel was twirling Xira when he looked up t see Cain smiling cruelly. He broke through the window, just as Abel tried to move Xira out of harms way.

But Cain was faster, he quickly snatched Xira away from Able and flew into the middle of the ballroom ceiling. Xira tried to move, but she couldn't, his hold on her was too strong! He announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He paused as he saw Esther. "Your Highness. I would like to thank you all for coming into such a spot, so you may witness my transformation into becoming a GOD!" He laughed as Xira tried to struggle more.

Cain added, "I will be a god with the sacrifice of the last Avian as my meal!" He laughed as she spewed a line of insults and curses. He ripped off her choker and the neck of her dress so he could get a good bite of her neck. He rubbed his lips along her jaw line and neck, it made her shudder with disgust. As he did this he said, "My little brother has good taste in women. For one who always cries for forgiveness for the littlest things."

Xira tried to move away from his touch as she hissed, "At least he deserves it! Unlike a self centered dick head like you!" Cain laughed at her then said, "I'm starting to get annoyed by your mouth, best I stop it..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

For a second Xira thought he was going to kiss her, but in stead, he bit her. As she cried out in pain, Abel yelled in outrage, "NO!" He immediately went Crusnik and flew up to free Xira.

As Cain began to drink Xira's blood, her appearance began to change...her skin grew pale and her hair as well till it was white. Her dress turned black and moved on it's own.

Soon she was drank dry and Cain let her fall. But she didn't, she stood, there floating. Then she pulled out her wings that were of a bat's with what seemed more sinister.

Xira slowly opened her eyes that were now glowing red. There was no expression in her face that even Abel's eyes could not find.

Seth was crying as she looked up at Xira. Esther saw her and said, "Don't worry Seth, Father Nightroad will get her back." She shook her head and replied, "No, it's-it's Lilith...she looks just like Lilith!" Esther looked at Seth and asked, "You mean the woman who was killed by Cain? The reason Abel lost his control and well..." She gave a nod, "Yes, I knew Abel cared for her deeply and maybe even loved her. So I was glad when he found another girl to love... one that will live for a long time along side him. But now..." She trailed off as she swept a hand in Xira's direction. "I think it's impossible." She added in a hopelessly sorrowful tone.

Esther wouldn't believe her friend was gone, she wouldn't be queen if she wasn't faithful enough to her friends. "He'll save her..." She whispered so quietly that Seth almost didn't catch it. "He'll get her back to normal...I know it."

Abel was taken back by how much at that moment, Xira looked so much like Lilith. He quickly shook his head clear of such thoughts and came in at high speed right at Cain. As he did so the roof began to crumble away and all you could see was sky and cloud.

But for some reason Xira appeared to be protecting him. This gave Abel a new reason to hate his older brother even more. So while Cain hid within his wings while he transformed, Abel would have to fight the one person in the world he couldn't live with out...her.

Xira's mind was lost...she couldn't remember who or what she was. She felt lost and confused. She felt like she lost something or some one she needed. So she began to search through the darkness in search of her self.

Mean while a raging battle between Xira's other self and Abel began to unfold. People started to break windows and escape while they could, others stayed to see if the queen would die, some people just wanted to see who would win.

Xira began to hear sounds and voices...then screams. Her head hurt with all this and not knowing anything.

Her other self began to falter and Abel was able to throw something at Xira and she caught it. She opened her hand and saw something small, but knew at once what it was... It was her little sister's cross, the one she always wore.

Xira 2 looked down at it and began to cry red tears. She held the cross tightly to her chest.

The lost Xira saw a light and ran for it... she began to see what the other Xira saw. The tiny cross was the key to her memories. Right away her whole nine centuries pasted before her eyes. Suddenly she felt an erg to press the middle jewel. Suddenly something fell from the back it was a note, written by her little sister 900 years ago. The note read:

_ Onee-chan,_

_Your the best dancer there ever was in all of the Avian peoples! Your earned the name Denshi, you'll do the angel dance and amaze everyone!_

_ Xi-chan_

Xira read the note over again... She held the note tight towards her heart and wondered how Abel knew about the note. She began to change back into her old form, but instead of landing, she began to dance around the changing Cain.

Her form changed from dark demon, to normal Xira and then she turned into an angel...her brown hair grew longer her dress looked like Esther's old AX uniform. Then the most astonishing thing was her wings...no longer black and bat like, not even feathered spined wings, but white -blue wings with at least a ten foot wings span.

She danced around Cain faster, but it was already too late for her. Thanks to Cain drinking her blood, her mental state was on the brink of collapsing, Her dance faltered and in that moment her demon self tried to take over her. She held her head in agony and tried to fight back.

Xira's appearance now was like half demon and half angel. Even her wings were different. One was a beautiful angel wing the other was a blackened, sinister bat wing. Just like her wings so was her body, the pain was so much that she began to cry bloody tears. With the last bit of strength she said to Abel, "I have to finish this..." Abel said, "But-!" She smiled her sweet smile and said, "I've got to leave now, but I'll see you again."

She began to turn to Cain when Abel replied, "I'll be waiting..." he bowed his head so she wouldn't have to see the sorrow and tears on his face.

She let go of her head and had her wings wrap around the cocooned Cain and turned into a feathered ball. She then began to fly way up into the ozone layer.

Then there was a huge flash of light and she was gone... Abel was on the ground and he stood there watching the sky. But all that came back was a lone feather from Xira's wings. He grabbed it out of the air and held it, for it was the part of his percious person.

Esther came over to Abel and put a hand on his arm and said, "She'll come back..." He gave a sad smile. "I know, she said she would and I'll wait..." Abel said with a torn voice.

Esther had never seen him so torn apart. She pulled on his arm gently. "Come on, lets make sure ever one got out unscathed." She suggested. With an empty nod he followed her and helped patch up the people who got hurt.

The towns people saw that Esther was helping with the search for

injured people and their opinion of her was raise form fraud to caring. She stayed late into the night looking for injured people, but deep down she was hoping to find Xira somewhere in the town, covered in blood, laughing about her clumsiness while working. But she never found any sign of her.

Abel began to keep himself busy, so his thoughts wouldn't wonder around the ever sounding questions about Xira.

So days turned to weeks...weeks to months and then a year had gone by and no sign of Xira. Abel became more and more brisk till the only person he would talk to would be Esther.

Esther began to worry about Abel and his briskness with others. One day when Abel came to talk with her she inquired about it. When she did, he only said that he didn't really know how to talk to them any more and that in one way or another, they would remind him of Xira.

Esther never brought up the subject again after that. But more trouble was on the horizon, rouge vampires have been sited more in the past year then ever before. Esther began sending messages at least once a week to Seth.

The last letter she sent to Seth said:

"_Dear Seth, _

_ I'm worried about Abel and I don't think he'll recover losing Xira, any time soon. The castle is almost finished with repairs and when it is, we'll have another ball to Celebrate the Union of The Terran and Methuselah Nations. I hope that not too many of your children have gotten hurt from the blast a year ago, you never did tell me if you would be okay. But I can't stop the AX members from killing Rouge Methuselah. I'm sorry for that and hope one day we can actually live in co-existence with each other, like I have for many years._

_ Many thanks and good wishes,_

_ Queen Esther Blanchett"_

A month goes by and Seth sends a letter in return and it reads:

_ "Dear Esther,_

_ I'm hurt that my children have died for reason that no longer work in this new age, but I know that they need to reap what they have sewn. I appreciate your condolences. But about my older brother...I feel that he will never over come this sorrow I fear, but I feel that she will come back, I don't know when, I just know it. Ion wants me to tell you he's doing well and that he hopes to see you on better circumstances next time, and he will come to the ball long as there's no more explosions._

_ In other news, I heard a roomer you might like to know about... my people have been telling me about a traveling dancer that was supposedly found from across the sea of Methuselah. This dancer dances in front of restaurants and cafes. By this persons pattern, he or she will dance in front of every food oriented place in a town then move to the next one and repeat it and from my courses it looks like the dancer is in the village right before Ablion. _

_ P.S._

_Try not to tell Abel about the roomer, he might go and see if it's Xira. I have my hopes...but the odds are steep._

_ Your friend and ali,_

_ Green Empress Seth _

Even without Esther telling Abel, he was still able to find out with him traveling and all. He soon figured out that the dancer's next stop would be Lilly's Cafe in Rochete, a village right before Ablion.

Abel got a room in the inn right in front of Lilly's. He waited for a day and then decided to walk in one of the many field that surround Rochete. If he wasn't such a dark place in his mind, he might have enjoyed the serenity around him. But he walked through the fields and wondered if Xira even survived the blast.

As these thoughts were swirling around in his head, Abel ended up bumping into some one, the person fell to the ground and they both said, "I'm sorry-!" Just as Abel held out his hand to help, the person looked up at him.

He froze. Then as if he was afraid to ask, he whispered, "Xira-?" The girl's face was confused, gave and unsure nod. She paused and asked, "Is that my name? I can't remember..." She scrunched up her face and tried to remember, right then her wings popped out.

A surprised look over her and she looked at the feathery blue-white wings coming out her back. Then suddenly it all came rushing back. The battle with Cain, saving Esther, and all the way back to 916 years ago, when her family was killed and she was left to wonder the earth by her self.

Xira fell to her knees with broken sobs ripping from her chest. It was like living the whole life all over again. Which was exactly what had happened.

Abel couldn't help, but scoop her up into his arms and hold her as she relived a whole lifetime of sorrow... After a few minutes, her tears began to slow and she was soon able to talk once more.

She looked up to see Abel's worried face. Her face brightened at just seeing his face, she clung to him and whispered, "I love you...Abel." Once again she said his name like it was the most percious thing in the world to her.

Abel picked her up and said, "I love you, my _Denshi." _Then he carried her all the way back to Albion. He didn't put her down, until they were inside the castle.

They were happy and so was everyone else. The ball not only was to celebrate the treaty between Terran and Methuselahs, but the return of Xira.

At the ball, she decided to go by her real name. "Attention every one." She announced. "I would like to tell you all my real name...the name I have been going by was my little sister's. But she died a long time ago...My name is Yume. In your language I would be called Dream. But please, just call me Yume."

Abel smiled down at her. He was happy that she finally was letting go of the past and embracing her future. So they danced and laughed the whole night away.

That night she decided to ask him about what blood he used if human nor vampire blood could be of any use. "Abel..." She asked. He replied, "Yes?" She continued, "Remember when I lost a lot of blood about a year ago?" He gave a nod. She added, "What blood did you use? Since Terran and Methuselah wouldn't work." Abel slightly turned red and stuttered, "Well um u see I kinda had to use a my blood..." She looked up at him and smiled in knowing. "So that's how you were able to feel what I felt." She hugged him and said, "I owe you every thing. I don't even know where to start repaying you." He turned to her and lifted her chin up towards his face as he said, "You can stay by my side for ever." "I think thats a perfect way to start..." Yume replied. Then their lips touched one another's and their love for one another bloomed, like a lunar lilly.

As the years went by Abel and Yume had never been happier. Soon something surprising happened, something that the other Avians couldn't do, bare children...

Fin 3


	5. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
